Here Comes Forever
by ausllysgalaxy
Summary: "Here's to the start of forever" It's the last day on the Austin and Ally set. (Again, I'm sorry, still kind of new to writing summaries.)


_**Here Comes Forever**_

**A/N Hey, you guys. Today is the last day of Austin and Ally. Today is their wrap up party for season four. I'm sorry this story is shot, I just wrote it on spot and it's kind of crappy since I can't focus becasue this day is too emotional, I actually cried. But as always, I hope you all will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally, R5's Here Comes Forever, Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum or anything else you might recognize.**

Dear Diary,

Well, hi. This is originally Ally Dawson's songbook/journal/diary but starting from now on. Today. I'm going to be the one writing in here, Laura, Laura Marano. Yeah, Ally gave it to me since she's moving on with her fantastic life. Seriously though, she's with Austin Moon, who she is incredibly in love with. _They're much in love, man._ Oops, sorry. That was Ross who wrote that. He just came in and stole my pe- _I LOVE LAURA MARANO_\- he stole it again. And now he's sitting right beside me, watching me write. This doof won't leave me alone, but I still love him though- Hey! There's Dez and Trish… I meant Calum and Raini and here theycomeseeingmewritingandthey'regoingtostealmypento- _HIIIIIIII IT'S CALUM! I LOVE ALLY.. AND OF COURSE LAURA TOO. _Gosh darn it, good thing Raini isn't stealing- RAINI HERE. LOVE YOU LAUR. WILL MISS YOU XOXO. Awe, Raini. I love her, she's like the bestest of any best friends in the whole entire world. _HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?_\- ROSS OF COURSE YOU'RE ALSO THE BEST. I had to show him that so he'll believe me. _And what about me, young lady?_ Calum, of course you're also the best, you're hilarious- I also had to show him that. Oh I got off track, but anyways, unfortunately the Fearsome Foursome had to go their separate ways. Things change… but I won't tell you how and why it actually happened, it's too emotional for me. You know, looking back at the previous pages, it makes me more emotional. I mean like I can look back at the memories we've made from the start of the show to here, the end. The end of the show, no more Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez Wade, and Trish DeLaRosa, but just so you know that somewhere out there, in the fictional world, they're always together, they are still in each other's lives, in our lives. They're best friend; of course they'll never forget each other even though they've separated their ways. It's just like Raini, Calum, Ross and I, we're going our separate ways, and by that I meant that we're not going to see each other as often as we did the past four years, but we're still in each other's lives, we're best friends. We've been through ups and downs in life just like Team Austin and Ally. We've always been there to support each other like Team Austin and Ally. I've had secret crushes like Austin and All- wait, you don't need to remind yourself that. Hahaha, he's sitting right. Beside. You. Okay well I'm justgoingtolookathimsohewon'tnoticehahaha ohlookhe'slookingrightbackokaystopnow. He just asked me if I was okay. Yup, I'm feeling great, except for the fact that the show is ending today. This week has gone by too fast. Those four years have gone by so fast. It's like we just blinked and look at us now. I'm proud of us. Speaking of, WE WON AN AWARD ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO AHHHH! IT WAS SO EXCITING. Oh my god it was such a good memory and our fans made it all happen. I love them so freaking much. Ergg- _Laur, don't be sad. We'll still see each other y'know? Oh and yes we made so fuc!*ng good memories in here. Ah, I'll miss seeing you everyday :) _Awe, Ross is such a sweetheart (Yeah, he stole my pen again) and yes I do agree with him and I'll also miss seeing him everyday :( But not just him though, also the whole cast and crew and it's just making me all sad and and… sorry, I'm just going to let Raini take over here just for a while. Hi Laur.. And Alls. I'm here to take over, Laura's got all emotional, I don't blame her though because I'm also fighting myself to cry. She, well you're over there with Ross right now. Awe, you guys are cuddling, that's so cute. RAURA 2023- please don't erase that. I saw the fans tweeting that, and let me tell you, theyy believe in it. Well anyways, today is our A&amp;A wrap party (Sorry Alls, Team Austin and Ally wnt their separate ways. Oh and when You and Laura meet again and you're reading this, can you say hi to Trish for me?) And the feelings are really strong. Like we are all feeling… feelings right now. We're emotional, and so are the fans. But I don't wanna see them sad and today is just overwhelming like wow, four years had already passed. That's crazy. We've been through so far, we've come so far and I love how we're always there for each other. You guys are the definition of real friendship. So I'm on twitter right now and I just sent a tweet and now I'm looking at the fan's tweet and it's making me emotional and nope, I'm not going to cry here. I'm going to let Calum take over. As always, I love you Laur and Ally. Xoxo.

HELLLOOO THERE ALLY- Oh, sorry, I meant Laura. Hey Laur, I took over for Raini. You two got emotional and now Ross is comforting two emotional ladies aka you and Raini. Well, anyyywaysss, I'm going to talk about the years that the four of us have made freaking a-mazing. So here's how it started; it was December 4, 2011. Yup, of course you know the show first aired that day. Well that was a good day. Then the next year was season 2, the next year after that was season 3 and now we. Are. Here. 2015, season 4. Last season, last episode, last day. Four years, four years we've known each other and look, we've made a great friendship and hey it's amazing. Those four years was very eventful but it was hella amazing wasn't it? To be honest, you guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean like if it wasn't for you and the rest of the cast and crew, I wouldn't be here where I am right now, writing here. I may be funny but I also have a romantic side. Hehe, well anyways we started in 2011. Wow. We've accomplished a lot of things haven't we? HOLD ON! Our memories became fresh on my head again and yup, now I'm emotional too but I'll let Ross continue the writing. (By the way, if you see Ally again, can you tell her I said hi to Dez? Thanks Laur, you're the best.)

Laura Marie Marano. Hello there, m'lady. Huh, so this is the last day of Austin and Ally. 4.23.15, mark it, remember it because I know I will. Four fucking hella good years we've been in. I am very thankful I got in the show and met you guys. You guys changed my life, just reminding you. I mean seriously, this show, Austin &amp; Ally was a success and it got us far. But now we're seperating our way, not really but we just won't see each other every day so don't be sad. I know I'll visit you on your future concerts, I believe in you Laur, I'm so fucking proud of you, like I can't even explain it. And hey, you better come to one of my concerts or I will not bring you go-gurt when I see you again. No, I'm just kidding but you are always welcome to come. But anyways, my message here is short but just know I'll still be texting you, and yeah I'll still tease you and I'm going to miss us fighting like a married couple so I'll keep on teasing you. Haha, please don't be mad at me. Oh you're coming over here now but hold on, I also wanted to say hi to Austin and tell him to keep an eye on his girl, Ally. Well I got to go, you're going to continue this and I better post the pictures I've taken this week of the cast and crew. See ya, Laur. Love you. P.S. Don't think I'm not emotional right now.

Okay, I'm all settled now. I'll still probably cry though when this party ends oh which reminds me, I gotta make this moment last and enjoy it. But before I finish this I want Ross, Calum and Raini to finish it with me. Hey, this is Raini. I just wanted to say one more time that I love you and we'll still be best friend and again, I love you and all the cast and crew. Big hugs. 12.4.11 and 4.23.15, I'll always remember it. Here's to the start of forever.

Hey, Calum here again and one last time we make memories here on the set, and we're going to make one that's unforgetable for us and the fans. Love you Laur. Here's to the start of forever.

Ross here, I just wanted to say again that you guys changed my life and I wouldn't be able to make it, do it, and be here without you. You guys are my family and nothing can change that. Oh and here's to the start of forever.

Laura here, I just want to make this day last. And with that being said, I have to go do that and don't worry, I'll tell you all about it when I see them all again. Here comes forever.


End file.
